tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smeltery/@comment-26939766-20150830002117
Sorry to bother again, but I just ran into the problem where when I mouse over liquids it crashes as well. Any clues? Thanks for answering th first time :D Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Oh - I know what I did wrong! Time: 8/29/15 7:18 PM Description: Rendering screen java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: Cannot create a fluidstack from a null fluid at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:36) at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:67) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.func_146979_b(SmelteryGui.java:151) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_73863_a(GuiContainer.java:119) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.func_73863_a(SmelteryGui.java:64) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:1061) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:1001) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: ---- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:36) at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:67) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.func_146979_b(SmelteryGui.java:151) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_73863_a(GuiContainer.java:119) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.func_73863_a(SmelteryGui.java:64) -- Screen render details -- Details: Screen name: tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui Mouse location: Scaled: (268, 108). Absolute: (1075, 571) Screen size: Scaled: (480, 252). Absolute: (1920, 1005). Scale factor of 4 -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=59.73, y=70.62, z=-1293.51] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 169, 169 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (8,64,8), Chunk: (at 8,4,8 in 0,0; contains blocks 0,0,0 to 15,255,15), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 209408 game time, 268579 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: true), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 16 total; [EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=98.78, y=69.00, z=-1309.72, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=58.41, y=70.00, z=-1335.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=136.63, y=76.00, z=-1325.84, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=64.88, y=71.00, z=-1340.88, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=64.78, y=71.00, z=-1339.72, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=37.11, y=50.06, z=-1276.71, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=82.47, y=71.00, z=-1371.38, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=111.44, y=70.00, z=-1334.59, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=102.22, y=71.00, z=-1356.78, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=102.88, y=70.00, z=-1352.03, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=50.44, y=70.13, z=-1339.38, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=59.73, y=70.62, z=-1293.51, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=69.53, y=70.00, z=-1347.38, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=114.34, y=71.00, z=-1343.06, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=132.50, y=77.00, z=-1330.50, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=69.94, y=70.13, z=-1346.56] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: fml,forge Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:919) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.6.0_27, Sun Microsystems Inc. Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Sun Microsystems Inc. Memory: 169697504 bytes (161 MB) / 682348544 bytes (650 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 1, tcache: 1, allocated: 12, tallocated: 94 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1492 21 mods loaded, 21 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1492-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1492} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1492-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Aroma1997Core{1.0.2.13} Aroma1997Core (Aroma1997Core-1.7.10-1.0.2.13.jar) UCHIJAAAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.2.0} Indicators (1.7.10DamageIndicatorsMod-3.2.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA ArchimedesShips{1.7.10 v1.7.1} Ships (ArchimedesShips-1.7.1.jar) UCHIJAAAA Aroma1997CoreHelper{1.0.2.13} Helper (Aroma1997Core-1.7.10-1.0.2.13.jar) UCHIJAAAA BetterChests{1.1.1.8} BetterChests (BetterChests-1.7.10-1.1.1.8.jar) UCHIJAAAA BiomesOPlenty{2.1.0} O' Plenty (BiomesOPlenty-1.7.10-2.1.0.1004-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAA AWWayofTime{v1.3.0a} Magic: Alchemical Wizardry (BloodMagic-1.7.10-1.3.0a-1.jar) UCHIJAAAA Baubles{1.0.1.10} Baubles (Baubles-1.7.10-1.0.1.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Thaumcraft{4.2.2.1} Thaumcraft (Thaumcraft-1.7.10-4.2.2.1.jar) UCHIJAAAA Botania{r1.7-210} Botania (Botania r1.7-210.jar) UCHIJAAAA chisel{2.2.1} Chisel (Chisel 2-2.2.1.jar) UCHIJAAAA ExtraUtilities{1.1.0k} Utilities (Extra-Utilities-Mod-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Mantle{1.7.10-0.3.2.jenkins184} Mantle (Mantle-1.7.10-0.3.2.jar) UCHIJAAAA ReiMinimap{1.7.10} Minimap (ReiMinimap-1.7.10-3.6.jar) UCHIJAAAA TConstruct{1.7.10-1.8.0.build804} Construct (TConstruct-1.7.10-1.8.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA TiCTooltips{1.2.5} Tooltips (TiCTooltips-mc1.7.10-1.2.5.jar) UCHIJAAAA TMechworks{1.7.10-67.34d1d9b} Mechworks (TMechworks-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA TwilightForest{2.2.3} Twilight Forest (Twilight-Forest-Mod-1.7.2.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'NVIDIA Corporation' Version: '4.2.0' Renderer: 'GeForce GT 525M/PCIe/SSE2' Mantle Environment: Environment healthy. TConstruct Environment: Environment healthy. Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1492-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: GeForce GT 525M/PCIe/SSE2 GL version 4.2.0, NVIDIA Corporation GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: Ultimate 1.8.zip Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1)